Republic of Québec (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 In 1805, there was a series of minor and inconclusive incidents along the Canadian\US border. Canadian Confederation formed in 1867, but Quebec became independent of Canada in 1909 due to varicose issues. Having already enjoyed a great deal of autonomy since 1870, Canada and Quebec and the were granted dominion status in 1931 and 1909. The provinces of Canada gathered themselves in a federation of equals, sworn to see off any threat posed by the USA. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Québec remained neutral. The inter-war years The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 8 years untill protectionist measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Québec joined the war on the French side after Germany invaded France in 1940. Cold War Québec, which was a Western allie, faced an attempted communist coup in 1970 by thugs from the Front de libération du Québec. National forces were overwhelmed and lost control of the situation, so they called in New England and Canadian forces, who did ruthlessly and horrifically crush the rebels. The riotous Université de Montréal was bombed by the New England Marine Corps. Québec was one of the western allies 1990s A law was passed in 1997 to promote the Cree language throughout primary and secondary schools the Cree parts of the nation. Present day An American supremacist thug stabbed a Bulgarian, Quebecquar, Louisianan and Canadian spectator at the Atlanta NASCAR track in 2001. Crime and lawlessness The Mexican drug cartels are penetrating the southern Californian and Texan borders. Texas, California, the Junta and Lt. Joe Kenda are leading the fight back. Biker gangs hold say in some in urban centres as well. Lt. Joe Kenda lead Colorado's defeat of Denver's biker and gangs between 2000 and 2005. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, Televangelists from the nation, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Economy Hydro-Québec is a public utility that manages the generation, transmission and distribution of electricity in Quebec. It was created in 1944, with Canadian fiscal help. It is the leading employer in the nation and began exporting heaps of electricity to the northern part of the USA and all of New England since 1972. Logging, the film industry, train and tram building, aerospace, ship building, light industry, tourism, electronics, metallurgy and mining are major industries to. Bombardier Inc. is a world leading aerospace and transportation company. A far left, Cuban inspired, Quebec terrorists sent a letter bomb to the manager of the Jean-Lesage generating station in 1985, but it exploded harmlessly in the mailbox. Far rightist American terrorists bombed a generator at the Jean-Lesage generating station in 2008, but little damage was done and all 3 terrorists were shot dead by security guards. They were suspected, but not proven to be, to be inpay of Donald Trump or the KKK. Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #NAFTA (A better world TL) #Canada-Québec trade forum (1954-1994) (A better world TL) #Louisiana-Québec trade forum (1954-1994) (A better world TL) #1978 Great Lakes Conference (A better world TL) #1981 Treaty of Detroit (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Québec